


Rants of an angry fan

by BadBoy289



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anti -Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoy289/pseuds/BadBoy289
Summary: Just a piece of crap in the name of fanfiction. Contains swearing and some other things. Not for Felicity lovers. And is written in crossover with Avengers.





	Rants of an angry fan

****

Author's note:- First of all I would like to tell all of you that I am not a writer. I am just a guy who happens to have a lot of Anti-FeFe-somes in my DNA. This is my first shot at writing anything so please try to ignore the mistakes and I would like to tell you this is not for the Goddess FeFe fans. So anyone who worships her, please go back now. This is your last chance. This takes place during the Avengers Age of Ultron's final battle in Sukovia.

 

The battle was raging and Hulk was trying to get rid of filthy robots. Rest of the Avengers were in the other parts of city. But Hulk alone was enough of a match for Ultron's minions.

 

Hulk was about to perform a Hulkclap, then he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see a blonde woman standing there. The first word which entred his mind right after seeing her was 'Bitch'.

 

"Who the hell are you?", Hulk asked her.

 

She replied," I am FeFe."

 

Hulk said,"Oh, I have heard about you. You are Marc's favourite bitch. Shouldn't you be at Guggenheim's Harem, sucking his cock?"

 

The blonde replied," Well right now, he is so busy fucking the 'Arrowverse'."

 

" What the hell do you want?", Hulk asked her in a menacing voice.

 

Then she replied," You are a Hero Hulk. Don't kill these innocent robots."

 

Hulk said," You think these robots are innocent. They are trying to destroy the humanity."

 

" I know", She replied and continued," but you should not kill these robots, you have to be better than them. You are a he-- ."

 

The word stuck in in her throat when hulk grabbed her and started smashing her around like he did with Loki. After feeling satisfied he dropped her. He opened his pant's zipper and started peeing on her. "This is for turning my favorite action drama into a soap opera.", Hulk said. After finishing he started walking away.

 

He muttered under his breathe" Puny Goddess"

 


End file.
